


Day six: Laughter

by SansThePacifist



Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haphephobia, I feel like this is v soft, QPShipWeek, Queerplatonic relationship, RPHShipWeek, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: In the soft eve, Nightmare and Error sat on the couch together. Candles flickered and flared, their light illuminating the room and books in their hands. Laughing at the silly grammar and confusing actions, exchanging secrets and jokes, a weekly occurrence.
Relationships: Error & Nightmare, Error Sans & Nightmare Sans
Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Day six: Laughter

In the soft eve, Nightmare and Error sat on the couch together. Candles flickered and flared, their light illuminating the room and books in their hands. Laughing at the silly grammar and confusing actions, exchanging secrets and jokes, a weekly occurrence. 

Sometimes they leaned against each other, comfortable with touch that day. Sometimes they held hands, wanting to touch but quick to overwhelm. Sometimes they didn't touch at all, blankets and pillows set between them so that they couldn't accidently upset the other. 

Warm, comfortable, they usually held a cup of tea and hot cocoa. Sometimes it goes cold, so caught by conversation that they forgot any cups were made that day. Sometimes it is finished long before they get tired, set aside to be cleaned afterwards. Sometimes they refill their cups over and over again, so comfortable with their warmth that they desire more.

The books they read vary, Nightmare's never-ending library the source of most. Usually, they are romance. Sometimes, they are horror. Rarely, they are tragedy. 

It is a warm occasion, a time they can be comfortable, themselves. 


End file.
